


Руки прочь!

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Ante Meridiem (Ru) [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern AU, no Assassins and no Templars, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В размеренной жизни отца и сына внезапно появился Шэй, и мир Коннора начал рушиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки прочь!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hands off!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351806) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



> Я практически нечаянно. Вдохновилась вот [этим](http://karrie1991.tumblr.com/post/99807584409/i-saw-that-pic-on-tumblr-father-whos-that-guy)  
> И вообще, к Шэю я отношусь очень даже хорошо.

— О, Коннор, мы как раз о тебе говорили.

Юноша с подозрением уставился на собеседника отца, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою враждебность. Был это мужчина лет тридцати с таким же идиотским хвостом, как и у Хэйтема, в дорогом деловом костюме и с мягкими движениями воина — Коннор видел, как тот поставил свою чашку с блюдцем на столик, не звякнув фарфором. А его правый глаз пересекал свежий шрам, еще красный и болезненный на вид.

Он тихо хмыкнул, едва заметно улыбаясь. Склонил голову в приветствии, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора:

— Здравствуй. Точь-в-точь, как вы его и описывали, Хэйтем, — выговор гостя юноше знаком не был, с непривычки он даже немного слух резал.

И это юному Кенуэю не понравилось. Равно как и то, что на его территории объявился чужак. Костюм с иголочки тому тоже не добавлял положительных очков.

— Коннор, это Шэй Патрик Кормак, наши фирмы сейчас проходят слияние, и он помогает мне поддерживать безопасность.

— А что он делает у нас дома?

— Чай пьет, разве не видно? — Хэйтем кивнул на столик, где лежали доказательства их чаепития.

Коннор на это только невесело фыркнул, продолжая настороженно следить за чужаком. Не понравился, ох не понравился ему этот… Шэй. С самого первого взгляда. Особенно его большие и невинные глаза, которые не сочетались со скривившей губы ухмылкой. Даже отец так никогда не улыбался, его насмешки всегда были открытыми, без тайного умысла.

— Я буду у себя, — окинув Кормака враждебным оценивающим взглядом, Коннор развернулся на каблуках и быстрым резким шагом отправился в свою комнату, бурля от негодования. Отец обещал сегодня сводить его на ипподром, при условии, что за экзамен поставят наивысшую оценку. Условие было выполнено, но, похоже, все планы полетели псу под хвост. Вернее, Шэю под хвост.

Шло время, и далеко не раз юный Кенуэй сетовал по этому поводу.

Его привычное течение жизни подошло к концу. С той самой первой встречи Кормак теперь был везде: у отца на работе, у них дома, с ними в походах, даже в _школе_ на _родительском собрании_!

Какого черта?!

Коннора в нем раздражало абсолютно все, и он никак не мог понять, что же такого Хэйтем умудрился найти в Шэе, что они стали прямо друзьями не разлей вода. С самого детства, пока не было клятого Кормака, отец посвящал почти все свое свободное время тому, чтобы сделать из Коннора «настоящего мужчину», хотя порой и довольно болезненными способами. А теперь появился Шэй, и внезапно Коннор понял, что скучает по нравоучениям отца, которые всю свою жизнь ненавидел. И поэтому не любил Кормака, — из-за него юному Кенуэю приходилось испытывать незнакомые ему раньше чувства и эмоции.

За полгода Коннор так и не потеплел к чужаку, отказываясь иметь с ним что-либо общее, и всячески выказывал свое недовольство при каждом удобном случае. Более того, Коннор даже докатился до того, что объявил Кормаку войну за время отца, хотя вслух признавать это отказывался.

А зимой мир юного Кенуэя сделал тройное сальто и поскакал к чертям.

Потому что, возвращаясь поздним вечером от друзей, он застал отца и Кормака. У входа в дом, прямо под лампой. Целующихся. А потом Шэй застонал, и Коннор его прекрасно расслышал с расстояния в несколько шагов, вспыхнул, после чего, не обращая внимания на конспирацию, побежал прочь, бурля от злости.

Теперь он понимал. И от этого негодовал только сильнее, потому что Кормак не заслужил Хэйтема, и вообще, как он _посмел_!

Вернувшись домой несколько часов спустя, Коннор застал отца с чашкой чая в кресле, повернутом лицом к входной двери. Сейчас, видя эту раздражающую изогнутую бровь Хэйтема, Коннор почувствовал, что опять начинает закипать.

— Ну и где ты был? — знакомая интонация. Ничего хорошего она не предвещала, и единственным шансом на спасение было говорить только правду, как можно быстрее и самыми убедительными словами.

— Гулял, — Коннор все это знал, но не собирался идти на поводу. Он был уже слишком зол.

— Ты в курсе, который час? — закинув ногу на ногу, Хэйтем откинулся на спинку кресла, изучая сына так, будто тот был насекомым под микроскопом.

— В курсе, — взгляд старшего Кенуэя стал холоднее на несколько градусов.

— А видел ли ты, сколько у тебя пропущенных звонков? Так сложно было позвонить и предупредить, что задерживаешься?

— Но ты же был занят со своим Шэем, — Коннор почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, когда увидел мелькнувшие по лицу отца удивление, неловкость и досаду. — Я вас видел. И теперь он мне не нравится еще больше. Я все сказал, и иду спать.

Оставив Хэйтема переваривать поступившую информацию, Коннор ушел в свою комнату, изнутри его грела цель.

Теперь он знал, чего хочет.

Коннор сделает все возможное, чтобы Шэй Патрик Кормак исчез из их с отцом жизни. Потому что Хэйтем заслуживал большего, чем какой-то там… шрамированный гомик с оленьими глазами.


End file.
